xenobiologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinguinus
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Xenobiology Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi there, I'm the media contact staff member at Wikia. A reporter at a famous magazine (The Atlantic) is looking to talk to xenobiology enthusiasts. He found your wiki and is wondering if you could talk to him about why you srtarted the wiki and why you like writing about xenobiology. I can help coordinate this interview via email, but he's working under a deadline and would need a response quickly. Please email me ASAP at hannah@wikia-inc.com and I'll get the ball rolling! It might mean that your Xenobiology wiki is featured in a magazine read by hundreds of thousands of people! :) I just need your email address to send him so that he can contact you directly with questions. Thanks, Hannah Simon (Wikia Staff) hannah@wikia-inc.com Can you email me hannah@wikia-inc.com with a contact email address that I can give the reporter? You can still remain anonymous if you like! -Hannah He's a reporter unfamiliar with wikis and Wikia. I imagine that creating an account and trying to figure out how to get a hold of you isn't his top priority. I'll suggest that he vets questions through me right now, if you don't want to send any emails. -Hannah Of course I can pass along messages - no problem! I emailed him and proposed the situation so we'll see what he says. Thanks for being so responsive! :) Hannah Simon 21:36, September 1, 2011 (UTC) He has a very general question. In your words, what is xenobiology, simply stated, and what’s something that other people don’t understand or appreciate about it? -Hannah Simon 22:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) That was great - simple and to the point, thanks. I'll let you know if he runs the quote, and pass the article along your way. Hannah Simon 22:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Well then So you (or your quote) got featured in a magazine eh? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 01:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) And no, I don't plan to edit here. Just was browsing and saw the magazine issue This was the first I've heard about it, and I have no idea if they did. I remember you were on a Xenobilogy Wiki, just I just typed "xenobiology.wikia.com" and there you were :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 12:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint you, but there's hardly a single Great Auk article on Wikia... Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 18:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 18:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC)